A Guardian's Vengeance
by brokenkitty95
Summary: A new Guardian arrives, sent by the mysterious Shadows to take down the gods, but Lara and Jace intercept him. But life may have other plans as the Guardian finds himself dangerously smitten with Lara. Will the newcomer create bonds, or lead to the destruction of the Realm of Mianite? Co-Author: JustAnotherGuest
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Morning came and went. But today? Today was the Purge – and Jay, in spite of all of the mayhem, was going to have fun.

He touched down upon what appeared to be a giant scale, flipping off the hood of his clothing. It was a robe, identical to the ones assigned to all other Guardians, with slits in the back for his large, black wings to fit through. The wind blew his dark hair out of his blue eyes.

Jay wasn't sure what to think of the Mianitees running around. He didn't have much time to contemplate them, before a hiss sounded behind him. Curious, he turned to seek out the source of the noise. His eyes settled upon a creature – a dragon – sitting at the base of the scale. Its black scales stood out against the daylight, and its eyes threatened to burn holes into his body.

"Hello, creature," he greeted. He attempted to sound peaceable, in spite of the chaos around them both. The dragon was one from the End. Similar, yet different, to the place he had been raised. "I sense that we are both void-born."

A growl rumbled from deep within the Enderdragon's belly. Jay considered it for a moment. How odd for an Enderdragon to be away from the End. Perhaps it had a master here – one of the Mianitees. Perhaps it was looking for someone.

He brushed off the dragoness' threatening growl, instead choosing to scoop it up into his arms. When it began to squirm, he turned it over and rubbed a finger along its underbelly. "Silence, creature," he soothed, "I mean you no harm."

"Sparklez, you bastard! Come back here!"

The Enderdragon raised her head, craning her neck as though attempting to seek out the voice. A gleeful laugh filled the air. The dragoness only seemed to get twice as anxious at the sound, and at her reaction, Jay smiled.

It had been so long since he had been eager for the company of his master. Long enough that he could not remember the last time he had the ability. If this creature longed for its master, then Jay supposed he was not one to hold her from him. "Let's go see what this is about," he told her.

The dragoness, who had made her was to his shoulder, tipped her head at him. It was such a curious little notion, but it didn't last for long. In a moment, the creature purred and gratefully nudged its snout against the side of his face. She let out a small chirp at him. The sound, in Jay's mind, was a confirmation to his suggestion.

His wings – large, dark appendages; endless like the night sky – took only one flap to get him into the air. He glanced around and noticed two figures a short distance away. One of the men was wearing a suit and sun glasses. That one was backed into a corner by another man. The other man looked similar to a zombie, although he wore a suit.

The zombie-creature held an iron sword up to the other man's throat, Jay didn't think much of the action, until the dragoness clinging to his shoulder let out a horrible shriek and dove forward, towards the fighters. The zombie-creature drew back its sword, bringing it down just as the cat-sized Enderdragon go in its way. The other man hollered, stepping forward.

Jay, feeling a twinge of kinship with the other void-born creature, extended a bit of his energy. The night sky around the dragon and sword solidified. The dragon hovered in the air, looking anxiously over at the more human-looking of the two mortal men. Whines escaped the dragon's throat.

After lowering to the ground, Jay approached the group. The zombie-creature sent him a glance. Nervousness lit up the man's eyes as he managed to wrench the sword free from the solidified gravity. He swung the sword towards Jay, but the Guardian caught it and, with ease, snapped in into two pieces that were tossed aside uncaringly.

"That cost two iron, you bastard," the zombie-creature accused as he shot the Guardian a glare.

Jay's eyes lit up dangerously, the blue burning like flames. "What was that?" He demanded, "I will burn everything of yours with the Void's eternal flames!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jay noticed that the other mortal typed something into a device. Out of curiosity, he risked a glance down at his own wrist, where an identical device was resting. He told himself he would remember to ask about it later. If mortals had the devices, then they were not simply for Guardians. He looked back over at the zombie-creature, growling at him low in his throat.

"Who are you?" The other human demanded when his fingers left the pad.

The human stepped forward. His hands plucked the Enderdragon from the air. Almost immediately, the dragoness scrambled into his arms, content to be pulled closer. She purred, nuzzled at the man's bare throat, and then settled her head down against his chest. As she settled there, her gaze fell to the zombie-creature and Jay.

"I am death itself! I am the end," Jay announced, projecting his voice loudly, "Heir to the Void and Creation of the Shadow! I will not tolerate arrogance!"

The human seemed to consider his words warily. "What were you doing with Polaris?" He asked, even as his eyes darted downward towards the pad.

Jay could see something had popped up on the hologram. A response? It had to be. Based on what he could suddenly sense, the mortal had not simply messaged _anyone_. It was someone – or something – powerful. Immortal.

Someone like him.

While the Enderdragon – _Polaris_, his mind decided – cooed nervously, Jay felt something settle into his stomach. It wasn't fear; it was… something else. He brushed the feeling aside, instead choosing to answer the mortal man, "I was bringing her to her insignificant master. Now, tell me: who did you summon? I feel… two immortal presences."

Upon receiving no answer, Jay let his gaze harden. "Now tell, or I will throw you into an eternal fall in the Void."

A single kick of his foot against the ground opened a hole, large enough for the mortal to fall through if Jay were to push him. The sight made the zombie-creature go to say something. Jay felt quite confident in it being negative or taunting, if the way the Enderdragon suddenly snarled was any indication.

The more human of the two mortals sent Jay a surprisingly calm glance. "They're Mianite and Dianite's Guardians," he informed.

Jay tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Very well. Weapons are not allowed then."

He snapped his fingers and the human's sword vanished, as the zombie-creature's had been disposed of already. The zombie-creature took advantage of Jay's distracted state, raising a bow and notching an arrow. The mortal across from him glanced at his own now empty hand, frowning.

The man glanced up at the other as an arrow was let loose. He sighed. "Tom, are you trying to get killed?" He asked.

Two others landed close to the dragoness' master. One was a man with red hair and black, bat-like wings. He had two horns poking out from beneath his hair, and a tail that flitted behind him in sporadic, violent motions. The other, standing at his side, was more angelic in appearance. Two white wings hung from her shoulders, settling contentedly. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was the immediate source of Jay's intrigue.

"What's going on here?" The devil questioned, before lamenting, "I was busy."

"Jace, shush," the angel scolded.

It was barely a use of Jay's energy to snap the arrow sent flying at him as he turned. He tossed it aside and glided forward, shaking the devil's hand. The devil, Jace, smirked and made an off-hand comment of praise, while Jay slid to the side and brought to his lips the hand of the angel with a respectful bow. He tipped his head up just slightly, offering her a smile as she gently pulled her hand free. The way the angel's cheeks had a brush of pink in them made Jay smile.

"Might I ask your name?" He inquired.

"My name is Lara," she informed, "might I ask yours?"

Jay smiled at her. "My name is Jay, m'lady."

His smile changed to a frown. He waved a hand in the air, watching as a hologram flashed into life. Humming to himself, he peeked over the list of names – most of which read 'AVAILABLE' in large, bold letters. How odd that there would be others lively, but not attempting to be involved in the scene that had attracted the call of Guardians.

"Strange," he muttered, "everyone is available." He looked away from the hologram, towards Lara. "Should I provide transportation?"

She nodded. "Perhaps you should. Also, it is a pleasure to meet you, Jay."

Jay tipped his head in acknowledgement, turning back to the hologram. He hears Lara, behind him, fussing over the Enderdragon in its master's arms, "Oh, there you are! I was waiting for you at the temple. Jordan said you'd be right along. I was getting worried about you." Polaris, in response, was making tiny, apologetic cooing noises.

Jay flicked one of his wrist. Darkness gathered in the air and then quickly spilled out two other figures. One of them raised something akin to a glowing stick, which he quickly used to bat the Heir of the Void over the nearby hillside. As he went sailing, Jay barely caught sound of the zombie-creature – _Tom_, he recalled – offer a proud, "Damn, bro, nice one."

The Guardian pushed himself up onto his feet, scowling in the direction of the others. He listened to them talk.

"_Tucker_," the dragoness' master said, warning in his tone.

"This will end poorly," Lara sighed. Her voice sounded exhausted. Jay got the mind that she spent a good bit of her time watching the mortals handle things in rather idiotic ways.

"Good," Jace laughed, "I haven't had fun today. We don't get to have any fun during the Purge."

Jay snapped his fingers, summoning a chest to the center of the Mianitees little gathering. He flew over and watched as the mortal who'd sent him flying lost all of his possessions, knowing very well that even the man's pockets would be emptied into the chest. The man, who'd previously been laughing at his victory, paused and glanced inquisitively at the chest. Once all of his items had been deposited safely, he was dropped into a hole similar to the one Jay had opened as a threat earlier.

Tom winced, looking down at his wrist and reading the message Jay already knew would be there: "iiJeriichoii has fallen out of the world."

Jay turned when he heard Lara beat her wings twice and sigh. "I should go and get him," she said, sounding just as exhausted as she had before, "not to mention calm him down."

Jace hopped up into the air, hovering with ease as his sister flew away from the group. "Yeah," he joked, "probably best not to teleport him again. He'll be so salty."

When someone's hand moved towards the chest, Jay appeared next to it, using the darkness to teleport himself. He kicked the chest away from the figure – Jordan – and closer to the hole. "He won't be getting these back," Jay said, smirking when the chest balanced precariously. "To the eternal fires of the void!"

"Hey, no, that's not fair," Jordan snapped, "the Wizards made those wands for us."

The dragoness in his arms growled, and Jay returned the sound with twice the anger. "Fine, I'll keep it," he conceded, "you can share his fate as well."

As the ground dropped from below the Mianitee, Jay scooped the dragoness free. She snarled and hissed, tiny, sharp claws trying desperately to reach for the Guardian who had just simply sent her master falling into the void. Jay put her at arms-length when she started snapping at his neck.

When Lara returned and lowered the mortal she'd brought, she blinked and groaned in frustration. "Really?!"

As she took off towards the water, Jay peeked into the chest. Jordan's items had appeared inside, nestled safely in it right near Tucker's items. Jay lifted a hand to high-five Jace before vanishing. He reappeared inside of the house. Jordan stood in the main room, prepped to fight. Jay flicked a wrist and teleported Jordan away to the chest just as the door opened.

"Sorry about my temper," he apologized when Lara entered.

She glared at him. "You're not better than Jace. All you are is a trouble-maker," she accused. "A… A _child_!"

A frown crossed Jay's face. "Don't you think that was harsh?" He demanded. "That everyday I wake, I'm expected to end the very gods who created you two? That instead of being raised by Mianite, I was given a shadow as my only friend. That, perhaps, after being in complete darkness for my whole life, I have a _right _to be cranky?!"

He growled and took a step closer to her. "If someone apologizes, _take it_," he hissed, "or you'll end up bitter. And it isn't fun."

He vanished in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brokenkitty95: I finally uploaded it! I finally finished editing the first chapter! Be pleased with me, JustAnotherGuest! Also, I love Jay. He's precious, although... not quite so much right now. He gets to be a sweetie later. Although... Well, I won't spoil anything for you. I'm going to attempt - read: attempt - to get something up once a week. Though, 'cause of college, I can't really promise my life will always be so free to. Hey, but, JustAnotherGuest, you can finally work on those one-shots! Because now Jay has been introduced! Well sort of.<strong>_

_**Now, I just need to plan for a cover drawing and draw that. Might do that at some point. Remember, though, guys: this is related to The Guardian's of Mianite, so you'll be seeing the characters from that. Also: It's mostly about the Guardians, not the Mianitees.**_

_**JustAnotherGuest would like to add that he is 'l33t'. Really, JustAnotherGuest? *sigh***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lara growled and started back towards the area where the Mianitees and Jace were gathered. She shook her head as she went, trying to ignore Jay's words. She did not want to admit that she had been harsh, though she knew she had been. Her words were cruel; said out of anger and, perhaps, a bit of fear. It was not often that something from the _Void_ came to the Overworld. The knowledge that anything could be from there was frightening to her, as she'd been taught very young that there was no good to be had from the darkness.

When she arrived, she quickly landed and grabbed at Jace's arm, attempting to coax the younger Guardian aside. "We're leaving, Jace," she demanded as she pulled him from his hover, down to the ground.

"What?" Jace whined, "but I was enjoying myself."

"Follow Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes," Jay growled, "my creator is calling. Hopefully with my final mission."

Lara glared in the newly-announced Guardian's direction. She had a horrible feeling, spurred twice as strong by his words. "What would that be?" She asks.

"To destroy you all," Jay answered.

The ground split open and the void-born Guardian hopped into the portal, disappearing just before the Overworld worked quickly to repair itself. Lara warily watched the spot where the hole had been. She was unsure how safe it would be to let the area out of her gaze. Would it open again? Would it swallow up the Mianitees? Surely, they could be permanently killed. What if Jay knew how to do so?

Lara pulled her glance away from the ground only when Declan came rushing out of his house. The priest seemed both surprised and knowing. It was hardly an odd sight. Lara knew Declan had contact with the gods, and that the odds were that nothing was greatly surprising to him anymore. With all of the strange things the Mianitees got wrapped up in, Lara wondered why anyone was surprised.

"What's happened?" Declan asked.

Sonja, previously silent, took the moment to speak up. "I know what he's getting," she said slowly.

"He won't win," Lara insisted, attempting to soothe her own nerves, as well as acknowledge Sonja's words.

She turned to Declan. "Holy Man, perhaps you should discuss this with the gods. I know I will be, and if Jace is intelligent at all, so won't he," she suggested.

While Jace mumbled and darted off towards the Nether portal, Declan nodded and Sonja quickly added, "He's going to get the Ultimate God Slaying Bow... I know this because 'Death' offered it for Marlin."

Tom got then to his feet. "You bitch! You did it. I knew it when I saw that gapple," he accused.

"And you hid that from me?" Lara growled.

Sonja and Tucker were supposed to come to her for assistance and to warn for anything suspicious. Guardians were created to help, and the foresight to warn the gods was a plus, if the Mianitees decided to inform of any odd happenstances. Lara felt horrible. She could've warned Mianite that the Shadows would be up to something – but because Sonja had kept quiet, the matter was now worse and out of her hands.

Lara opened her mouth to scold Sonja for what had been done, but Jordan interrupted her after shushing an inquisitive Polaris. "Sonja didn't do anything, Tom," he said.

As soon as he finished speaking, Jace barreled out of the priest's area, ducking behind Lara. "I didn't do it," he yelped as he pulled one of the older Guardian's wings in front of him to hide him better. Lara offered his behavior a sigh, but didn't scold him. As tired as she was of dealing with the trouble, she couldn't retreat to the peace of Mianite's temple until everything was settled.

Jordan blinked at Jace. "What 'didn't' you do?"

"He believe Dianite will be angry with him for not doing anything," Lara offered, knowing Jace well enough to guess. He never did like it when Dianite's anger was directed at him.

Jace gave Lara a look, a brow raised. "You're not afraid Mianite will be angry?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head.

Two lightning bolts appeared, striking the ground near the gathered group. Lara glanced over as Jace clung to her with a frightened yelp. Despite her instincts screaming at her to protect the younger Guardian, she forced the desire aside in favor of not upsetting Dianite. Dianite never took kindly to Jace being coddled by anyone, especially not by Lara herself.

Polaris offered the Nether god a growl, which he ignored. "Is what Declan has told us true?" He demanded.

"Yes, it is," Lara confirmed.

Her gaze fell to Mianite, who turned towards the other god. "Brother… do you feel it?"

Before Dianite could respond, an arrow ripped a hole through the ground. The attack managed to catch the Nether god off-guard. In Dianite's surprise, he had no time to react before the arrow exploded in mid-air, sending him falling to the ground a few feet away. Mianite peered in the direction that the arrow had come from. Another came flying quickly down the tunnel, lit by fire and aimed directly at him. It would have hit its mark as well, had Lara not shoved her creator out of the way. As the arrow passed, Lara felt her feathers burn just a bit.

Jace glanced between Lara and Dianite, swallowing down his desire to assist the other Guardian in favor of checking on the fallen god. Next to Jace, Jordan pulled Polaris closer, getting to his feet with her. The dragoness ducked her head immediately underneath Jordan's arm in a scramble to remain safe.

"You're alright, Polaris," Jordan mumbled.

A deep laugh echoed from the tunnel as Jay flew out of it. "Witness the end," he said. He pulled back the bow string, aiming for Mianite in hopes that Dianite would already have been dead. The arrow was quickly sent of its path, but Jay stopped it upon noticing the female Guardian move into its way.

Lara sent Jay a cool glare. "What's wrong? Too afraid to hurt a lady?"

Jace was attempting to urge Dianite to awaken, when Tom walked over and had a brief conversation. Lara forced herself to pay no mind to it, hoping that the devil would be convincing the zombie-creature to take his friends and flee. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Jace had plucked Tom from the ground and was hovering with him.

Her attention returned to Jay as he dropped to his knees, tossing aside the quiver he'd brought with him. "No, I was surprised is all," he countered, voice lowered into a mutter. "You know what…? He no longer controls me…"

Upon his distraction, Jace tossed Tom forward. The Mianitee drew back an arrow from his own quiver, letting it free. The arrow imbedded itself in Jay's back and the Guardian quickly collapsed, lying unmoving on the ground.

Lara offered a nod, humming in appreciation as she noticed Guardian fall. The threat was gone. "Good shot," she complimented, adding, "for once."

Jace lowered his feet back onto the ground. "Don't mess with our creators," he snapped down at the other Guardian. "I like you. Let's not ruin that already."

Rising slowly to his feet, Dianite offered a rare, proud smile and congratulated Tom and Jace. "Good job! Now, where will the body go? I suggest a lava pit."

Mianite sighed. "Dianite, for the last time, no burying people in lava pits," he scolded, "the boy will have a proper funeral."

Jace snickered a bit and kicked off of the ground again to circle around Jay. Lara felt odd. She didn't believe that Jay was truly dead – nothing felt right – but she didn't see the interest in calling the gods out for their odd statements. Instead, when Jordan recommended locking Jay up in case he wasn't dead, she shook her head and shifted her attention to correcting him.

"I don't think so. He can just open dimensional holes. He'll escape," she pointed out.

Tom shrugged. "Could get the Wizards to protect the area," he suggested.

Mianite shook his head at their debate. "No. The boy is dead. Tom's sword would have been enough, but I'm afraid Jace landed the killing blow. Only an immortal can kill another immortal."

"And well done. By _my _followers, might I add," Dianite confirmed with a smirk.

Lara crossed her arms, shooting Dianite a glare. "Only because he was distracted," she conceded, "and who was the one on the ground, Dianite? I do hope you were pretending. Otherwise, I—"

Jace grabbed hold of Lara's shoulder. "Lara, let's just go now." Upon receiving a curious held-tilt in response, he shrugged and continued, "You said there was a pirate-thing. Let's go see the pirate-thing."

Understanding that Jace simply wanted to leave, Lara nodded and let her lead them both away from the scene with just a wave. The Mianitees quickly scattered as well to go about their day.

Mianite tapped his foot. "Stop pretending, child."

Jay sat up, pain searing down his spine. "Yo," he muttered.

Dianite growled at him. "You must be punished," he accused, "Mianite, let me handle this one."

"Keep him hidden, Brother. Make sure Jace can't find him."

When Mianite vanished, Dianite teleported both himself and Jay into a Nether fortress, tossing the Guardian into one of the cells. "This Nether fortress is now your prison," he informed before disappearing and leaving Jay behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess what's finally back? I finally had the timeenergy/computer availability to edit things. I'm going to try to edit everything within the next few days, for this story at least. There might be a mini-break in-between stories getting posted because the next one in the 'series' is longer and might take me some time to figure out a good start/stop point for every chapter. I'd already figured that out for this one, so I didn't have to do that.**_


End file.
